The Daughter Of A Mikaelson
by Little-Star-100
Summary: This is a story about Amy. The daughter of Klaus and Hayley. She is a 15 year old werewolf girl in a very difficult life. Read on to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: A little about the freak show

This picture you see. That picture was taken by my father around 3 months before I was born.

Full name: Amy Rebekah Davina Camille Mikaelson  
Age: 15  
Species: Some weirdass werewolf with hybrid creating blood and witch in me. I mean... I really don't know...  
Family:  
Father: Klaus  
Mother: Hayley/Andrea  
Uncles: Finn, Kol, Elijah, Aaron (deceased), Henrik (deceased), Jackson (not my real uncle but I call him Uncle Jackson so he kinda is)  
Aunties: Rebekah  
God Father: Jackson  
God Mother: Cami  
Pets: No. But I see the wolves as my friends/pets sometimes. haha. Don't tell them I said that. Especially not Oliver.

Looks:  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Gingery red  
Freckles: Yes  
Weight: Biggish

Well that's about it. I don't have any siblings. Marcel is basically my big brother though. I don't have many friends. I have Josh and Davina to talk to, but that's it. I used to know a guy called Tom. But he died from a vampire attack. Diego! Anyway. That's it I guess. I am the miracle baby with the most ridiculous life yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Life as the miracle girl

Amy's POV:  
Things have been hard for me, growing up. Ok. That's not because I am some miracle baby. It is because, I am in a house filled to the rim with vampires and occasionally werewolves. I haven't exactly had a normal upbringing. School is a mess. I am failing nearly everything, except for art. It seems that I got my artistic side from my dad.

I love my life though. I wouldn't change it. Ok. That is a lie. I want to be normal. To be allowed to go out to parties and be able to get drunk and make out with some random guy for the hell of it. But no. I am trapped in this house when I am not at school. Tonight, Uncle Kol is baby sitting me while dad takes mom out to show her something. I am definitely a daddy's girl but I get on best with my Uncle Kol. He knows me somehow. Sometimes better than I know myself.


	3. Chapter 3:Just your innocent school girl

Amy's POV:

7:00 am:  
I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up" I heard them say. I opened my eyes to see my Uncle Finn stood in my room. "No" I said. "Fine then" He said and left. "No. She won't get up" I heard him say to someone. Suddenly, my dad came into my room. "Come on Angel. You have school." He said as he came to my side. I stuck my tongue out and pulled my quilt over my head. I don't do mornings. Nope! "Amy. You have 10 seconds" He said. Now, you are all probably thinking about what horrid thing a beast like my father would do to me to get me up. That horrid thing is... tickling!

I shot out of bed and shooed my dad to my door. I looked at him and hugged him. He looked shocked but hugged back. "Now get out. This (gesturing to all of me) needs a lot of work. I had my cheer show tonight. I grabbed everything and put it in my cheer bag.

Finn drove me to school. When I got out, of the car, my one and only friend, Kenny (sorry. watching We're The Millers and I had to), was waiting for me. Me and Kenny know each other as he is a werewolf. He is a close friend of Jackson's. Actually, he is Jackson's little brother. He took my cheer bag for me and guided me to maths.

My day went normal and at the end of the day, Kenny dropped me off at the hall for our last rehearsals at cheer before the show.


	4. Chapter 4: Cheer leading show

I got to the show with my outfit all done. Dad made me wear my jacket as he thought what I was wearing was too revealing. Pretty sure he was the man who slept with mom after meeting her once.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and went backstage. We were all preparing to go on. We went on stage doing back flips and stuff like that. I looked into the audience to see my entire family, all the werewolves and Diego. I smiled.

Our show (pretend that she is the blonde twin with braces but doesn't actually look like that):  
/watch?v=6xqYOj32OmY

When we finished, we bowed and I was ecstatic. It is the first time that I haven't fallen during a show. I am in so much pain right now though. During one of the flips, I landed on my ankle wrong. It hurts like hell but I will heal. I was smiling from ear to ear. My friend Joey (They light brown haired boy from the lift) came behind me and lifted me onto his shoulder. All the lads lifted the girls and some girls were standing in front and the last couple of the were on one knee in front of us for when they announced the winner. They announced the winners and it was us!

I jumped into my dads arms and he spun me around. My ankle was hurting so my dad carried me home.

When we got home, Dad came in and wrapped a blanket around me. He bit his wrist and put it to his lips. I hate blood personally, so Dad trying to make me drink was not on my top lips of thinks for me to do. I turned my hand and pulled a face. "Come on honey. You have done amazingly well but you are hurt so you need to heal" He said. I looked into his eyes and he nodded for reassurance. I put his wrist to my lips and drank a little of his blood. I pulled away before I drank enough apparently. "Drink more princess" He said. "No daddy. I am done. I want to get some sleep" I said. He nodded and carried me to bed where I went into a beautiful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Elijah's party

The next day, Elijah decided it would be a great idea to have a party as a reward for us winning the cheer competition. I decided to invite my crush to the dance who was the head of the basketball team. This will be fun.

The Party:  
I was wearing a beautiful outfit.  
Daniel (My crush) came over. "Heya. Do you wanna dance?" He asked. I nodded. He took my hand and we started to dance. Just then I saw him laughing to his friends. I heard him mouth to his friends. "Told you!" "Told me what?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Oh... I told them that I could get you to dance with me as you are so easy" He said as he spun me out. My heart broke as a tear rolled down my cheek. Another hand took mine and I saw it was my Uncle Jackson. "Everything okay?" He asked me worried. "Yeah" I said but barely made a sound. "Hey" he said as he wiped the tear from my cheek. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. "No. I wanna go home. Will you please take me?" I asked. He hugged me and put his chin on my head. "Sure I will Princess. Let me just tell your mom" he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around him before letting go. "Stay here for a sec babe and I will be back in a sec" He said. I nodded. He ruffled my hair.

Hayley's POV:  
I was taking with a witch about Elijah and his stupidity and then Jackson came over. "Can I have a minute, Hayley?" he asked. "Yeah sure" He pulled me aside. "I am taking Amy home. She is tired and wants to go to bed and asked if I would take her. I said yeah. Don't worry. I will keep her safe" he said.

Jackson's POV:  
"Ok. Make sure you get her to tell Klaus" Hayley said. I nodded and kissed her cheek. I walked back over to Amy who was talking to the guy she had been dancing with. I went over to her as she looked really upset. I held both her shoulders as I came behind her. "Everything alright over here?" I asked. She looked at me. Tears threatening to fall. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Isn't it Amy?" The boy said. "I wasn't asking you mate. I was Amy" I said. He gave me a look of disgust and walked off. I looked at Amy. "I'm fine" She said. "Your mom said it's fine but she said that you have to tell your dad" I said and smiled. She smiled back but only half heartedly. She went to her dad and I followed. "Dad. I am going home. Uncle Jackson is taking me and will stay with me till someone comes home." She said. "Ok" Klaus said. As we were about to leave, Klaus grabbed my arm. "You take care of her. If anything happens to her, I swear. I will kill you." He said. I nodded to him. I took arm by the shoulders, and guided her out of the party.


	6. Chapter 6: Ride home with Uncle Jackson

Jackson's POV:  
"You okay baby girl?" I asked her. She didn't respond. I poked her arm. "Earth to Amy..." I said. She turned to me. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry" "For what?" I asked. She looked so guilty.

You see, as I was there the day that Amy was born. Hayley was in the forest. She was giving birth and Klaus wasn't there. I was. Just before Amy was born, Klaus finally showed up. He had drank a skin full and wasn't sober enough to even know where he was, let alone the fact that his daughter was being born at the precise second. When she was being born, I held Hayley's hand while Klaus held the other. I helped Hayley give birth and when she was finally born, I was the first person to hold Amy. She cried and I tickled her tummy and she giggled. I gave her to Hayley and Hayley smiled at me and kiss Amy's forehead.

"I am sorry for making you leave the party. I am sorry I ruined your life. I am sorry I am such a burden on my parents. I am sorry!" She yelled the last bit and burst into tears. I looked at her with worry as I pulled over in a clearing in the forest. I undid my seat belt and turned to her. I took her in my arms and held her. I pulled away slightly and wiped her tears from her cheeks and took her by the shoulders. I held her and looked her in the eyes. "Firstly, I was quite happy to leave the party for starters. Secondly, you didn't ruin my life. You made it better and gave me something amazing to live for. You are brilliant. You know that? And how dare you assume that you are a burden on your parents. They love you more than anything else on the planet, including themselves, and for your dad, that's a big deal" I said and she giggled and sniffed. "Come here" I said as I took her in my arms.

Suddenly, I heard something. I weird noise. "Stay here. Okay?" I said seriously. She nodded looking slightly scared. I kissed her forehead in a comforting way and got out of the car. Suddenly, something attacked me. I looked up to see Oliver. "Dude!" I yelled. "Sorry man. I heard a weird noise and came in investigate." "Same" I said. Amy got out of the car. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!" I said. "It was only Oliver though. Right?" She said, suddenly scared. We heard the noise again and Oliver grabbed Amy and put her behind him. Something crashed down on my truck. Oliver's grip tightened on Amy and she squealed slightly. The thing growled. "Give me the miracle girl" It said. Amy started shaking. I looked to her and back at the creature. "Why?" Oliver yelled. "She belongs to us. Her blood is precious to us" It said. I growled and launched myself at it. A fight broke out.

Me, all of the other werewolves in the forest at the time and Oliver were fighting the creature (still not sure what it is) when all of a sudden, Amy screamed and charged at it. "NO!" I yelled but the thing took her and ran away. I chased it and it fell and dropped Amy. She was broken and hurt. It ran off as I grabbed Amy bridal style and rang Klaus and Hayley. Within seconds, all of the Originals and Hayley were here. Kol took Amy from my arms. I reached for her but Oliver stopped me. "We were attacked" He said. "Something wanted her blood. Said it was precious to them. I'm... We're not sure what it was." He said. Klaus glared at us and took his daughter with him as he left.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm fine Really Dad

Amy's POV:  
I woke up in my bed with my dad sat in a chair by my bed. I sat up really fast but dad pushed me down. "No Amy. Stay down. You need to rest. Do you remember last night?" He said to me, his hand still on my shoulder. "Um... No?" I said. "You were attacked. You have lost a lot of blood" Dad said. I froze. "Daddy... I'm scared" I said like I did when I was five years old. I thought there was a monster under my bed. My dad came in and saw me shaking like a maraca. He smiled at me when I told him I thought there was a terrifying monster under my bed. I asked why he was smiling and he said that he was the scariest monster I would ever meet and that he would protect me forever. After that, I was never scared again. Well... until now. "Why baby?" He asked, kneeling in front of me while I was sat crossed legged in bed. I started to cry and Dad looked worried "I am causing so much trouble" I said and nibbled on my jumper sleeves. "I am destroying everything that you and the rest of your family have built up here. I can't even do a simple cheer leading show without hurting myself. I am meant to be a miracle and yet I am a disappointment" I said, tears streaming down my face. I was tearing at my jumper and ended up cutting my skin. Dad grabbed my wrist. "Amy. Look at me" He said, still holding my wrists. "You are a lovely, amazing girl and an asset to this family. You made me a better man" He said as he wiped away my tear and brought me in for a hug. i smiled to him "I want to get up" I said. "NO!" "Come on. I'm fine. honestly dad" i said "NO! Thats final. get some rest"" He said as he walked out of my room. This is ridiculous.


	8. Chapter 8: You can't make me eat!

Amy's POV:  
I haven't eaten in a while. Dad doesn't know. He trusts me enough to hope that I am a good girl and do as I am told. I don't. I am planning to run away to a friends house. Lauren. Her and her big brother Drew. I just have to find a way to get out without my family able to find me.

I went downstairs to see a cheese sandwich, a bag of crisps, a mug of soup with my medication in, a chocolate bar and a yogurt with a class of vimto. I sat with a big dinner in front of me. "If you eat all of this, you can go to your school dance as long as you take Josh as your date" Dad said. I shook my head. "I'm not hungry" I said. "Amy. Stop lying to us. You think we haven't noticed but you havent eaten all week. We are worried sick!" Kol yelled at me. I coward and Jackson came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on Amy. You can do this" He said, glaring at Kol. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT!" I yelled back. "DON'T YELL AT ME! I am here to help you. Now sit down so you can do to that fricken school dance you want to" Kol said. I nodded slowly. I took a bite of the cheese sandwich and went to bolt but Jackson and Kol each put a hand on my shoulder and pinned my to the chair. I took a deep breath and carried on.

I managed to finish all and was only left with the soup. Jackson grouched next to me, soup and spoon in hand and started to feed it to me. I smiled as I finished it off. I left the table.

I went upstairs to get ready. I showered and washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner and when I got out I dried my hair. Once I was done, I put on my hot, sexy, revealing, unapproved by anyone, outfit. And went downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9: A little too much alcohol

Amy's POV:  
I went downstairs and took Josh's arm and went to the dance.

At the dance:  
I am sooooooo booooooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddd! This is such a bad party! I looked at my phone:  
'Message: Oliver'  
Heya Aimes. How are you doing? Wondering if you wanna come to a party at the bayou? Ollie x

I replied:  
Hey Oll. Pick me up please. I am so bored. Josh had to go home. I would love a decent party right now... Amy x

He text back:  
On my way. Ollie x

I got up and went to the door. Not long after, he pulled up. I got in the car and we drove to the bayou.

When we were there, I drank a lot. Ollie drank loads too. I am so happy right now. I went over to Oliver and jumped into koala wrap around him. He smiled as he put one arm under my bum and the other around my waist. He leant in and kissed me. I kissed back. We were making out as he walked us into a hut. He put me down as we tore at each others clothes. He kissed down my chest and we ended up sleeping together... Woops


	10. Chapter 10: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amy's POV:  
I woke up naked, lying on Oliver's bare chest. I smiled and then realised he was naked too. Then it clicked. I got up trying not to wake him and threw on my dress from the party. I put on my heels. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and grabbed my stomach. I doubled over in pain and groaned. Oliver woke up and ran to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Amy. Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, looking up at me. His eyes are beautiful. I smiled and breathed. "I'm fine" I said but another pang of pain came and I screamed. Oliver took my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I screamed and scrunched my face up. I squeezed his hand and I heard a bone break. "Oh my god Ollie. I am so... Arhhhh" I screamed and squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry about it. JACKSON!" Oliver yelled. Jackson came running in and saw me. I ran to me kneeled in front of me. "Amy. Listen to me. It's going to be ok" He said, taking my other hand. "We need to get her to her dad." He said to Oliver. Oliver nodded and Jackson picked me up bridal style. I gripped Jacksons top in agony. "Let's go" He said. Oliver opened the door.

Jackson carried me to the car and put me in. The pain is so bad. It is like someone had fire and keeps burning me and electrocuting me. It hurts so much. I was crying. "Make the pain go away!" I cried. "We will. I promise" Oliver said.

When we got home, the pain had got worse. I feel really hot. Jackson carried me into the house. "Klaus! KLAUS!" He yelled. Dad came running downstairs. "What did you do!" He yelled, taking me from Jackson. As I moved, I screamed in agony. "DADDY! Daddy please make it stop!" I yelled. He lay me on the dining table. I screamed as my chest rose and my knees rose. I was in agony. Kol and Finn came running in. "What the..." Kol said. I was screaming. He ran to my side and held my hand. Finn took my other hand. I'm crying so hard. "Amy. I know it hurts, but you have to calm down so I can help" Dad said. It hurts so much. Dad bit his wrist and put it to my lips. I move my head to the side. "Amy. Drink" Jackson said. "No! AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. It really really really hurt. Elijah ran in and held my head straight. "GET OFF!" I screamed. Klaus put his wrist in my mouth. I didn't drink but eventually had to. I turned to my side and vomited up blood. The pain stopped. I breathed deeply. I shot up and hugged my dad tightly.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't move

Amy's POV:  
I have been lying on the sofa, staring at the same point on the ceiling, for 3 days. I am so bored. I slowly tried to sit up, to feel two hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see Jackson standing over me. "Don't even try Amy" He said. I smiled in my fake innocent way. "Don't move" Dad said. I groaned. "Sophie Devereaux is on her way to check you over" Dad said. I nodded and, with assistance off Jackson, I lay back down and gently fell asleep.

About, I'm not sure how long after, Sophie arrived. I woke up to hear her talking to my dad. Jackson and Oliver were by my side. My mom was sat in the corner reading. Sophie came in with different scanners. I shot up off of the sofa. Pain coming back. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I said, grabbing my stomach with my left hand and the banister for the stairs with my right. Oliver was by my side and so was Jackson. "Look at me Amy. Hold on" Oliver said. I grabbed his top as he lifted me and carried me to the sofa. He lay me down, my side really hurting. Marcel came running in. "Amy!" He yelled, kneeling next to me. "I need to scan her stomach" Sophie said, as she prepared the jelly. I sighed as the cold gel rubbed against my hot stomach. On her monitor, beeping started to go off. Another heart beat. "Klaus. Your daughter is pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12: I'M WHAT!

Amy's POV:  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Back up!" I said. "I can't be. I haven't slept with anyone. Except for... OH GOD!" I screamed. "What?" Mom said. "Ollie. I have only slept with Ollie" I said, shocked. "Okay. Besides that, it doesn't explain the pain she has been feeling" Jackson said. "Her body shouldn't be able to pro-create. For some reason, she can and her b0dy is trying to reject the baby. She will have short bursts of pain and should not be left on her own. The pain she will experience will cause her to want to kill herself. Just make sure she breathes through the pain and she should be fine." Sophie said. I was just sat the frozen. I can't be pregnant. Not me. I am the good girl who does as her daddy tells her as she is too afraid. I got up and walked to the kitchen. My family was behind me in seconds. I opened the fridge and got out chocolate ice cream. Oliver took it off me. "Whoa Ollie. Don't mess with a girls ice cream" I said. "My baby, my rules. You will eat healthily, sleep well and not do too much of anything." He said to me. "Are you kidding me?" I said, trying to reach my ice cream. He held it above my head and Jackson took it from him. "Ollliiiieeee" I wined. He smiled. "No. Now, go to bed madam. You need rest" He said as he pushed me towards the stairs.


End file.
